


Assustadoramente Bom

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Portuguese, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Daichi ficava assustador quando estava chateado e Suga se comportava de uma maneira assustadora quando tentava fazê-lo se sentir bem, assustadoramente excitante.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 8





	Assustadoramente Bom

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Daichi levantou os _shorts_ de Suga, queria sentir mais daquelas coxas, queria sentir mais de _tudo_ e pelo jeito ele não era o único; o outro, encaixado em seu colo, procurava tocar seu peitoral por debaixo da camiseta o quanto fosse possível.

É certo de que nenhum dos dois planejava que a noite terminasse daquele jeito, ao menos Daichi não esperava nada disso. _Quanto a Suga,_ pensou o capitão do time enquanto tinha a língua dentro da boca do amigo, ele estava mostrando-lhe um lado que Daichi nunca vira antes então não poderia ter certeza do que se passava pela cabeça coberta de madeixas tão cinzentas.

 _“Por que está chateado?”_ Suga havia lhe perguntado momentos antes.

_“Como sabe que estou chateado?”_

_“Sua cara, você fica assustador quando está chateado.”  
_

Daichi apenas riu, não contou o motivo de seu aborrecimento e agradeceu aos céus por ter um amigo compreensível como Suga — este, por sua vez, sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou ali, sem dizer nada, como forma de apoio para o que quer que fosse.

E de repente eles estavam mais próximos, os ombros colados, os rostos virados um para o outro. Pareciam notar detalhes que jamais haviam notado antes, admirar os olhos um do outro como nunca tinham feito. Fora tudo muito estranho, perceberam ambos, mas nenhum deu o primeiro passo para trás, pelo contrário, só deram passos para frente.

E, após um tímido selar de lábios seguido de olhares cheios de curiosidade, os dois estavam se agarrando. Nem sequer se importaram de estar na arquibancada da quadra vazia, de alguém poder chegar ali a qualquer momento.

Daichi agora vibrava com a fricção — o tecido daqueles _shorts_ esportivos não era nada grosso e Suga certamente sentia o mesmo ou não estaria se esfregando nele daquele jeito fazendo cada veia do seu pau se dilatar com vigor.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ele tinha certeza que a pele sob suas mãos estava vermelha, pois seus dedos apertavam necessitados a carne das coxas e das nádegas de Suga cujos shorts agora não passavam de uma faixa incômoda de tanto que Daichi os levantara.

— Isso é maluquice! — De todas as frases que Suga poderia ofegar em seu ouvido para fazê-lo tremer na base ele escolhera justo aquela, até parece que o clima havia acabado, que ele voltara à sensatez. 

Mas de fato era maluquice, não era?

— Tem razão… deveríamos parar… — disse Daichi entre suspiros pela metade, suas mãos ainda atracadas à pele de Suga. Por que parecia tão difícil movê-las para longe dali?

— Seria uma maluquice ainda maior — falou o outro mordendo sua orelha e fazendo o sangue voltar a correr em seu corpo. — Daichi… eu quero sentir você dentro de mim… agora…

O capitão do time estava, ao mesmo tempo, escandalizado e excitado com a conduta do amigo — e com a sua própria, não seria equívoco dizer.

— Mas…

— Também quero fazer você se sentir melhor, não aguento vê-lo com aquela expressão assustadora. Não combina com você, é bonito demais para isso.

Ele tinha uma ereção latejante entre as pernas de um de seus melhores amigos, mas o motivo de suas bochechas corarem fora aquele elogio tão inocente.

— Eu nunca fiz isso antes, Suga.

— Eu já.

— Com quem? — Seu tom de ciúmes não passou despercebido pelo outro que sorriu em resposta.

— Sozinho — sussurrou Suga descendo os dedos até a barra de seus _shorts._ — Mas eu aposto que com você vai ser muito melhor.

— Quem é você… — Daichi começou a dizer parando no meio da frase ao sentir o ar enregelado contra seu membro recém-libertado das roupas. — E… e o que fez com meu amigo... Sugawara Koushi?

A resposta de Suga foi fechar a mão ao redor de seu pau e masturbá-lo — o movimento era lento, mas preciso e Daichi viu-se perdido em pensamentos nulos, suando sem nem mesmo ter saído do lugar.

— Me desculpe, Daichi, eu não posso fazer isso, não consigo esperar mais. — O jovem de cabelos cinzentos levantou-se alguns centímetros e afastou os fundilhos dos shorts para o lado. — Eu…

— Espere, isso não vai machucar você? — indagou o capitão ao perceber que Suga fazia menção ir com tudo para cima de seu membro. — Não é necessário… eu não sei… algum tipo de preparação?

— Mais do que eu me preparo todos os dias? Não, não quero mais sentir meus dedos, quero sentir _você._ — E foi após esses dizeres que Daichi foi ao delírio com a sensação quente e um tanto apertada ao redor de seu pênis já inteiro dentro de Suga. — Hm…

— Se estiver doendo muito…

— Eu não quero parar, Daichi — Suga falou antes de lhe dar um beijo. Toda luxúria e desejo pareceu ser exposta através daquele ato e, com isso, o capitão decidiu que não iria questionar mais nada.

Acostumar-se a estar dentro de Suga foi provavelmente a coisa mais fácil que Daichi já fizera — suas mãos nas coxas do outro fazendo-o abrir mais as pernas e trazendo-o para mais perto a cada insuportavelmente lenta estocada, era algo insano.

— Acho… que estou pronto para ir mais rápido… 

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Suga, Daichi não hesitou em aumentar a velocidade ao guiá-lo sobre seu colo. Era incrível ouvi-lo gemendo desavergonhadamente daquele jeito, quase tão alto quanto o som do sexo que eles faziam.

Sim, Daichi estava fazendo sexo com Suga, estava _fodendo_ seu melhor amigo e estava gostando.

De repente a ideia de alguém encontrá-los ali lhe pareceu excitante — um perigo, um fetiche secreto que Daichi havia acabado de descobrir em seu íntimo.

O tecido fino dos _shorts_ de Suga causava atrito em seus testículos, mas como incomodar-se com isso quando era absurdamente bom entranhar-se naquele espaço macio e cada vez mais adaptado ao seu comprimento?

A voz de Daichi começava a sair por entre seus lábios sem seu consentimento no instante em que Suga parou de se mover levantando-se novamente. Daichi não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois o outro, após virar-se de costas para ele, voltou a abaixar-se até seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que reclinava o corpo no peito de Daichi.

O capitão não teve dúvidas de que essa posição tornava a penetração mais profunda já que a cada golpe Suga agora estremecia-se por inteiro.

— Me toque… — pediu Suga entre grunhidos. — Me toque… Daichi…

Ele se sentiu um tolo por ter de refletir sobre o que Suga queria, mas no momento em que se deu conta levou uma de suas mãos até o volume nos _shorts_ do outro e, ainda que aquela fosse sua primeira vez masturbando alguém, encontrou-se plenamente satisfeito com a reação que causava.

Suga jogou a cabeça para trás aninhando-a no pescoço de Daichi e este último usou sua mão livre para levantar a perna do amigo e mudar um pouco o ângulo — aquela definitivamente foi uma de suas melhores decisões.

— Ahh… aí… aí… não pare… ahh…

Ele daria sua vida para prolongar aquele momento, mas com Suga colado ao seu corpo, gemendo seu nome em seu ouvido…

— Daichi… — Ele dizia aos sopros. — Daichi… eu quero que você goze… dentro de mim…

...era impossível suportar.

E, enquanto atendia ao pedido de Suga, Daichi deixou seus toques serem guiados pelo ritmo de seu orgasmo — ora apertava, ora deslizava com pressa os dedos pela ereção do amigo enquanto o mantinha no lugar segurando sua cintura para que este recebesse tudo o que ele tinha para dar. Sua vontade era fazer Suga ejacular em suas mãos a noite toda, em meter nele de novo e de novo.

_“Por que está chateado?”  
_

Fora com aquela pergunta que tudo começara: por que Daichi estava, de fato, chateado?

Razões mundanas, razões fúteis, razões que nem sequer mereciam sua atenção agora — logo agora que ele beijava carinhosamente o pescoço de Suga e afagava seus cabelos cinzentos. A euforia dando lugar àquela satisfação tranquilizadora.

Daichi jamais poderia prever que faria aquilo com Suga, quer dizer, ele jamais poderia prever que Suga agiria daquela maneira, foi assustador.

 _“Foi assustador de um jeito bom, de um jeito bom demais.”_ pensou o capitão.


End file.
